


ripples

by Flubi



Series: trip through time [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel Fix-It, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubi/pseuds/Flubi
Summary: A look into perspectives of other characters from Effects of Sound.Not a standalone fic, Effects of Sound must be read first to comprehend this.





	1. Ben

Ben couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he knew something was off, but he knew for sure when he held a butter knife in his hand.

He... he can't do that. He's dead. Dead people can't hold a butter knife as easy as a living person. In fact it wasn't possible unless you knew Klaus. But Klaus was... Klaus...

Where was he?

* * *

Ben was... feeling odd. Like he was finally walking up from a lucid dream. He stared hard, and focused on the book in his lap.

He was holding a book.

God, that shouldn't be so surprising. After further examination, his hands were a lot smaller than usual. And he should know. He'd aged as a ghost, but his body was pretty constant.

Maybe he'd de-aged to the day he'd died?

He looked around. Trying to find some evidence to support that theory. It was quickly halted when he spotted Vanya. A younger Vanya. Maybe if he touched something he knew couldn't be an illusion, that it wouldn't be.

"Vanya?" Her pen dragged roughly across the page, nearly tearing it. She looked up at him. He watched her swallow. His brows furrowed, was she always that nervous? His last moments suddenly hit him. The apocalypse, and time travel. A wonderful concoction.

"H-how are you?" Ben asked, he said to save face. He was trying to figure this out. Theories flashed through his mind. But the only thing that made sense was that time travel had reverted him back into a body, because one existed in this time.

Vanya flipped through her notebook and wrote, 'Fine.'. 

He deflated at that. Something was wrong. Was it because of the apocalypse? Or some other factor that he didn't know about.

"Are you sure? Why aren't you talking?" She quickly wrote the answer to the first question, but the second had the pen sitting on the page. She showed him what she wrote and shrugged. He frowned in confusion. Why wasn't she telling him? Was it too complicated? Or was it a sensitive topic for her?

Ben set his book down. Uncaring of what happened to it. Vanya was his first priority. He didn't know why. Was it because she looked just like Klaus after he came down from a high, and was in between hits? Or was it his own need to touch something living and warm?

"Can I hug you, Vanya?" She stiffened and looked at the doors. Ben caught the look in her eyes, and backed off a bit. He instead kneeled down by the arm of the couch, out of the way of the exits. Vanya seemed to space out.

"Please, Vanya?" She looked down at her hands. Ben resisted the urge to touch her without permission. She looked like a cornered animal willing to do anything to gt out of this situation.

Vanya nodded. His arms wrapped around her, she was warm, but loose in his arms. Ben held onto her for a few minutes, this was real. This was real! Ben wasn't dead anymore, he had a body!

"I'm home, Vanya. And I'm here to stay." Ben whispered against her shoulder. Vanya started crying against his shoulder.

He felt himself fade.

* * *

Be was back for good, and he'd do everything in his power to protect his siblings. He doesn't know what, but he'd do it. Even if it meant he'd face the apocalypse head on.


	2. Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i kinda realized that Klaus had some rather big jumps in logic, so here's his reasonings and some insight to the throwaway dave comment. added a klaus/dave tag bc that will be explored a little more, along with references to drugs and shit. sorry for any typos i literally wrote this in thirty-four minutes.

If Klaus was being honest, he was not looking forward to being back in his thirteen year old body. He'd being losing his adult body and all of the normal adult things that came with it.

He couldn't buy booze, a drug dealer would hesitate to sell to him, and he wouldn't be able to be intimate with anyone until he was at least seventeen (the age most people stopped seeing him a kid, and more of a nuisance), the legal age.

So he was pissed that he was still alive. Honestly, letting himself die during the fallout of Vanya going supernova would've been easier. At least then he wouldn't have to go through puberty again. Or dealing with dear old daddy.

Jesus he wasn't looking forward to that.

But he was here, and he'd have to deal with it. Klaus focused on the conversation going on and heard something completely bonkers.

"Vanya has powers?" Luther asked quietly, Klaus briefly grinned before letting it slip away. Luther didn't know? They'd all been there during the end of the world, had all held onto each other as the moon broke to pieces above them. Huh. Maybe Luther was onto something with the moon...

He shook his head and listened in again.

"I suppressed her powers until she could control them herself. It seems her becoming mute had some benefits." Oh. Of course he drugged her. Suddenly Vanya's... outburst? What was the proper term for a sibling going off the rails and causing the apocalypse? Never mind. It made sense. If the pills suppressed her powers, and she suddenly came off them... that could explain a lot.

Drug withdrawals were a hell of thing. Could drive the best of people to do the worst things. Hm. That was something to consider.

The van stopped and they all got off dutifully. Klaus took the time to observe his siblings. Luther, Allison, and Diego were acting like their normal thirteen year old selves. Five was angstier than normal, stomping away into the kitchen where mom was making sandwiches. Ben was watching him. At least until he spotted Vanya staring into thin air in the foyer.

Ben branched off from the group, and talked in hushed tones with Vanya. Wasn't his business.

Klaus followed the others into the kitchen and grabbed his own sandwich. He picked it apart while he thought.

Luther didn't know about Vanya's powers. That was a clear indicator he wasn't back from the future yet (Klaus shuddered remembering Vanya locked away). It was probably a good thing he wasn't. This Luther was still very much brainwashed and strongly under the delusion that father cares for him. The older Luther had only begun to break free from father's manipulations.

Allison wasn't hard to pin down either. He hadn't watched her much, but it was obvious that she was still the brat from his childhood. Competitive to a fault. Likely wasn't back either.

Diego was a toughie, at least until he spoke. Diego had to train his stutter out, if Diego was back he certainly would be farther along than he was now. Diego's stutter had persisted until they were fifteen. He only remembered that because father hadn't let him speak during interviews until it was gone. Trying to play up the strong, silent stereotype.

Klaus watched Ben and Vanya enter the kitchen and grab two plates of sandwiches. His head tilted as he watched the two interact. Vanya was dependent at this age, but she was dependent on Five. And earlier father had mentioned that she was mute, and had powers. So either Vanya was back, or someone had traveled back by a lot and traumatized her. Klaus was placing his money on the former.

Ben on the other hand... Klaus knew instantly that Ben was back. Ghost Ben was unique. Unmistakable.

He finally stopped picking at his sandwich and put it back together. No point in wasting good food.

* * *

Eventually he'd showered, and retreated to his room. Along the way he'd snagged Allison's nail polish. Immediately he snagged the black nail polish and set to work. Expertly he applied the nail polish and thought about anything and everything while he waited for it to dry.

Dave had always like his nails. Klaus had never figured out why, but he figured it was a lot like how he'd like the way Dave's hair curled when it was almost dry. Or his gentle, hesitant touches, even after they'd gotten together. Klaus smiled sadly. He missed Dave.

He hoped that Dave was happy wherever he was.

Klaus suddenly sat up. Klaus had time traveled. He'd _time traveled_. And he wasn't talking about the briefcase.

If it was possible for him to exist in both Dave's time (and leave physical evidence he'd been there), and his own, and this cluster fuck he definitely didn't go though his first childhood. He doesn't think he'd let the apocalypse happen again, maybe. Maybe it was possible Dave was alive in his time. 

Or would be for as long as it took him to grab a stupid time travelling briefcase and save his stupidly brave ass. He could save Dave. Klaus' hands came up to cradle his face as he sat there in exhilaration. He could save Dave. The one person who didn't deserve to die.

He was shoved out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> 8 days in between Vanya and Ben remembering.


End file.
